Ángel y demonio
by Lady Potentia
Summary: Tom Riddle nos revela parte de su historia, cuando aún era un estudiante de Hogwarts. ¿Podrá el amor ablandar su corazón o será éste la principal causa de su maldad? Advertencia: Ésta no es una típica historia de amor (Hay Lemmon, violencia, yaoi y lenguaje inapropiado..)
1. Prólogo

**Aclaración: **Todo lo que sean capaces de reconocer le pertenece a J.K Rowling. Yo únicamente he tomado base de su mundo para crear esta historia. (La descripción inicial de la batalla no es más que una adaptación de la original, narrada desde el punto de vista de Voldemort)

* * *

Lord Voldemort. El señor tenebroso se encontraba nuevamente frente al muchacho que frustraba sus planes constantemente, Potter. Él y Harry, rodeados por alumnos y profesores, mirándose el uno al otro y girando en círculos, midiendo sus posibilidades, evaluando al adversario.

- _¡Avada Kedavra!_ - Pronunció Voldemort, ya hastiado de tanta palabrería por parte del muchacho.

- _¡Expelliarmus!_ - Gritó el chico, pagado de sí mismo, como si supiese con seguridad qué iba a ocurrir a continuación.

Y lo que ocurrió fue sin duda sorprendente, al menos para él. Ambos rayos de luz, el verde y el rojo, chocaron uno contra otro. La varita de Saúco fue despedida de su mano, ascendió a lo más alto, giró en círculos -con suma rapidez- Potter la tomó con la mano libre y el amo de la oscuridad retrocedió _¿Cómo era posible que aquello le estuviese ocurriendo justamente a él? Un maldito mocoso sin habilidad, que le había vencido un par de veces por pura suerte.. Justo como ocurría ahora. Todo era culpa de aquel maldito vejestorio._ Pensó él mientras el resplandor de su propio hechizo serpenteaba hacia él, para clavarle sus colmillos y dejarle morir envenenado. Su peor temor, la muerte, venía a cobrarle factura.

¿Será cierto que uno estando al filo de la muerte es capaz de observar su vida pasar como una película? "_No_" estuvo a punto de contestarse pero entonces la vio a ella, idéntica a como en aquel entonces.. Maldición, sí que la odiaba. No quería verla, no quería oírla, no quería recordarla.. Pero lo hizo. Y en ese momento supo que los seres humanos estando al borde de la muerte son capaces de rememorar solo las cosas que añoran, que los hicieron felices y.. ¿Entonces por qué la veía a ella?

* * *

Y aquí estamos, el comienzo de la historia. Siéntanse libres de dejar **reviews **criticando. Para mí es muy importante saber lo que piensan (Me ayuda a crecer a mí y a la historia.) Espero actualizar pronto.

**~ See ya!**


	2. El problema de Tom

**Aclaración:** Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J.K Rowling. Nombres (Más bien apellidos, los nombres , lugares, hechizos.. Todo lo demás es brindado, para ustedes, por parte de mi mente. Todo ésto es sin fines de lucro y blah blah. Que disfruten.

* * *

Tom había crecido en un orfanato, sin saber nada acerca de su procedencia. Lo único que tenía seguro era su nombre, Tom Riddle, en honor a su padre. De su madre o de cómo había llegado a parar a ese lugar, si tenía familia.. No, de eso no sabía absolutamente nada.

Los chicos mayores solían molestarlo, por supuesto, querían volcar sus frustraciones en alguien más joven y débil que ellos pero lo que no sabían y comprenderían demasiado tarde es que Tom era un niño bastante peculiar. Era un mago y no cualquiera, uno, que un día se convertiría en la pesadilla de muchos, el amo de otros tantos pero sin duda en uno de los más grandes magos que ha existido sobre la tierra pero esa es otra historia, que quizás, les contaré en otra ocasión. Desde que descubrió que podía obligar a las personas (u animales) a hacer lo que él quisiese utilizó su habilidad para defenderse y vengarse de quienes lo habían maltratado anteriormente, muchas veces lo hacía por puro placer y es que, desde el inicio el alma de Tom fue ligeramente más oscura que cualquier otra, pero, no fue sino hasta que apareció Albus Dumbledore que el joven descubrió lo que era en realidad..

Ahora, cursando su 6to año en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, Tom era un joven ejemplar, amable y considerado o al menos eso hacía creer a todo el mundo, a los ojos del alumnado y profesorado él era en muchos sentidos alguien de admirar; nadie sospechaba lo que se cocía en su mente, nadie, salvo quizás... Albus Dumbledore.

Era una tarde nublada y fría, él se encontraba en la comodidad de su dormitorio recostado en la cama sin haberse siquiera quitado los zapatos. Alguien azotó la puerta y él frunció el ceño, puesto que estaba leyendo un libro - de la sección prohibida-, apartó los ojos de su libro para encontrarse con uno de sus "amigos" de esos pocos que sabían quién era él realmente y que por extraño que pareciese compartía sus sueños y metas.

- _Ese maldito.._ -Dijo Avery lanzándose en su cama, justo al lado de la de Tom. Éste último rodó los ojos y volvió a concentrarse en su lectura pero los quejidos del joven alto y flacucho lo hicieron hablarle sin apartar la mirada de su libro.

- _¿Qué pasa?_ - El joven Tom utilizó un tono de voz frío y mordaz. Avery se sentó y lo miró complacido debido al repentino interés del chico.

- _Acabo de tropezarme con un sangresucia de Gryffindor.. Esos malditos._ -Avery pronunció cada palabra con un odio casi visceral- _Se atrevió a tropezarme ¿¡Puedes creerlo!? _-Tom hizo una mueca de asco al escuchar aquello. Él tampoco soportaba a los sangresucias, por ello, ocultaba de los demás lo que sospechaba. Que él mismo fuese un mestizo, que su padre o su madre fuesen asquerosos.. No, eso no quería ni imaginarlo. El muchacho prosiguió- _Las ganas de aplicar lo que nos enseñaste la última vez.. ¡Vamos, Tom, ataquemos a ese greñudo! _

Los ojos castaños de Tom se fijaron en los de Avery, el aludido miró al suelo con cierta vergüenza. Tom sabía perfectamente lo que Joseph sentía por él pero prefería hacer caso omiso de las desviaciones de su compañero y de lo que hacía en las aulas vacías con otros tíos; a él todo aquello poco le importaba. Asintió entonces y se levantó.

- _Claro, avísale a los demás. Nos reuniremos esta noche, luego les avisaré donde._ -Dicho eso, Tom salió de las habitaciones en dirección a los terrenos del castillo para buscar a aquel "greñudo" como Avery lo había llamado. No era necesario saber su nombre o pedirle detalles a su compañero puesto que había echado una pequeña ojeada en su mente (con un legeremens) y sabía exactamente como lucía. Pasó por la sala común sin reparar en nadie, no estaba de humor para "fingir" ser una buena persona. Caminó sin mucha prisa por el vestíbulo y allí, recargado a la pared junto con algunos alumnos de su misma casa. _Idiotas _pensó Tom al tiempo que tomaba un trozo de papel y escribía una nota, la cerraba y la hacía volar hacia el joven. ¿Qué porqué lo hacía? Era simple, detestaba a los muggles con todo su ser, se había enterado de que él era nada menos que el heredero de Salazar Slytherin. El año pasado había encontrado la cámara de los secretos y había liberado al monstruo que allí se escondía; tuvo que volver a encerrarlo por supuesto pero al menos le quedaba la satisfacción de que había exterminado a una de esas malditas pestilencias (cómo solía llamarlas)

_"Esta noche, pasadas las 12:00 e la madrugada. Aula de transformaciones."_

Él estaba completamente seguro de que los Gryffindors eran idiotas y orgullos por lo tanto el joven acudiría a la cita, instó a sus compañeros de tortura a esperar en los al rededores del sitio elegido, seguro de que el incauto leoncillo se presentaría. Al cabo de unos minutos, justo como Tom había predicho el joven se presentó a la hora acortdada. Tom y sus caballeros -Como habían comenzado a llamarse a mediados del curso pasado- se aproximaron al Gryffindor cerrándole el paso.

- _¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? _- Siseó Lestrange con malicia haciendo que el Gryffindor retrocediese. Magnam era quizás el único que se acercaba a ser un verdadero amigo para Tom.

-_ ¿Pero qué mierda les pasa? ¿Por qué están encapuchados?_ -Gruñó el muchacho al notarse rodeado, el nerviosismo de su voz sirvió para arrancar risas crueles de sus atacantes. El muchacho le propinó un empujón a Nott al fijarse que éste se le había acercado demasiado.

- _¡Maldito! ¡No me toques!_ -Reaccionó Alistair ante la insolencia del muchacho. Le lanzó un 'Petrificus Totalus' y éste al no esperarselo cayó congelado al suelo. Tom observaba todo aquello con aire divertido, sintiendo la emoción de lo que se avecinaba latir con fuerza en sus venas. Con un ''Wingardium leviosa" Magnam levitó al chico hasta la salida, no había de que preocuparse, Riddle aprovechándose de su posición como prefecto había tomado las precauciones necesarias para no ser descubierto. Además, claro, desde que casi cerraban Hogwarts el año pasado a causa de su descuido era mucho más atento al cubrir los detalles. Pronto llegaron todos al lago, dónde descongelaron al chico para dar comienzo a la diversión.

- _¿Puedo comenzar, Tom? _- Preguntó André Dolohov con una sonrisa sádica adornando sus facciones. Al recibir una señal positiva por parte de Tom, el joven de facciones gruesas alzó la varita- _¡CRUCIO! _-El Griffyndor apretó los dientes, adolorido, pero no gritó. André se enfureció y lo pateó en las costillas haciendo que éste soltara un leve chillido. Entre tanto, los demás se destortillaban de la risa.

_- Eres un imbécil, Dolohov. ¡Tienes que lastimarlo no hacerle cosquillas!_ -Le apuntó Dillon Rosier con jocosidad, lo que hizo que André lo mirase con desprecio. Entre broma y broma, uno a uno - a excepción de Tom, que prefería observar- fueron probando suerte torturando al muchacho sin nombre que pertenecía a Gryffindor. Primero Rosier, haciendo aparecer gruesas cuerdas al rededor de su cuerpo cortandole la respiración y movilidad a su víctima; luego Alistair, haciéndolo levitar y luego soltándolo desde lo alto para que se diera fuertes porrazos contra el suelo; Magnam optó por dejarlo ahogarse, intermitentemente, en el lago; por último Avery, puesto que Mulciber era demasiado nuevo en el grupo como para participar, decidió molestar al calamar gigante lanzando unos cuantos hechizos al agua y cuando éste emergió enfurecido Joseph pateó al Gryffindor de nuevo hasta el lago. Tom lo miró complacido y él sonrió con autosuficiencia _"A pesar de ser un desviado, tiene bastante inventiva"_ pensó divertido.

-_ Ri.. Riddle.. Mal.. Dito.._ -Pronunció con dificultad el chico que era arrastrado por los tentáculos y zarandeado de aquí para allá con fuerza, por el monstruo. Tom apuntó su varita contra él, borrándole la memoria y dejando en su lugar borrosos vestigios de lo que él quería que el joven pensase que había pasado realmente. Acto seguido caminó en dirección al castillo dejando atrás al muy lastimado muchacho. A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, El director Dippet se preparó para dar su discurso.

- E_l joven Stinson se encuentra en la enfermería, recuperándose. ¡Gracias a Merlín que el calamar no se lo ha comido! Debo recordarles que está estrictamente prohibido salir de la sala común a altas horas de la noche; es una torpeza molestar al calamar del lago, puede parecer apacible pero tiene su carácter._ -Comentó el viejo. Eso quería decir que se había tragado toda la pantomima que había montado Tom para que él y sus compañeros pasasen desapercibidos. Albus Dumbledore, sentado a dos sillas del director lo miraba fijamente. _¿Sospechas de mi, Albus? Que mal que no puedas hacer nada contra mía. _Tom apartó la vista, aquella mirada penetrante le causaba asco. Una vez terminado el desayuno, todos se dirigían al aula de DCAO pero se detuvieron cuando Nott chocó con alguien derribandolo al suelo.

- _Deberías fijarte por dónde vas. Idiota. -_Dijo Alistair viendo a la Hufflepuff con desprecio. La chica se levantó y lo miró apenada.

- _Lo.. Lo siento mucho.._ -La rubia miró al suelo, con la cara enrojecida por la verguenza. Tartamudeaba un poco, a cualquier chico normal se le hubiese antojado adorable; si se fijaba bien en ella no era fea, sus ojos grandes y risueños de un verde perlado, la piel nívea que prometía ser suave al tacto le daban a la chica una apariencia mucho más que angelical- _Yo.. No me fijé por dónde iba.. Yo.._ -Miró a los lados en busca de ayuda pero nadie se atrevía a interceder. Tom observaba en silencio la escena, todo aquello que fuese puro le causaba repugnancia.

- _¡Y una mierda, lo has hecho apropósito! ¡Bruja, fea!_ -Bramó Avery al darse cuenta de que Tom la examinaba tan minusiosamente a lo que éste último dejó escapar una sonrisa.

- _Déjalo estar, Nott. Si ella dice que es un accidente es porque así ha sido._ -Dijo Tom con tono amable. Magnam dejó escapar una risita al notar que Riddle solo buscaba molestar a Joseph y de paso mantener su reputación de chico bueno intacta.- _Y tú, Avery.. Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama.. -_Joseph se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia otro lado disgustado. Tom sonrió satisfecho ante la reacción del interpelado. Todos decidieron pasar de la chica y continuar su camino hacia la clase de DCAO.

- _Mu.. Muchas gracias._ -Dijo la chica con voz cantarina mientras tomaba a Tom de la túnica. Le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y pura.

- _No ha sido nada._ -Se limitó a contestar él, sonrió amablemente para luego reunirse con sus "amigos". Aquella chica le desagradaba y como siempre que se encontraba con alguien de su clase, deseó corromperla.. Demostrarle que el mundo no era tan hermoso como ella creía. ¡Oh, si el hubiese sabido lo que eso desencadenaría! De haberlo siquiera sospechado, Tom se hubiese mantenido apartado pero.. ¿Quién hubiese creído que aquello podría ser posible? Él no, eso es seguro.

Ya en el aula de DCAO, la cual compartían con los alumnos pertenecientes a Ravenclaw. Se sentó, como de costumbre, junto a Magnam Lestrange.

- ¡_Eh! Voltea a ver cómo te observa Katrinna Smith_ -Le dijo el rubio a Tom, dándole un leve codazo. Luego de haberlo hecho, Magnam pareció ponerse un poco nervioso a la espera de una reacción por parte de Tom pero éste no parecía enfadado, el gesto lo había tomado sin cuidado. El pelinegro volteó a ver a la chica, Katrinna, que se encontraba a unos cuantos puestos del suyo. Sin duda, la joven pelirroja observaba a Tom de una forma lasciva y en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron ella se relamió los labios, se llevó la punta de la pluma a la boca y la chupó, describiendo un movimiento bastante obseno. Tom le dedicó una sonrisa y ella apretó las piernas.- _¡Joo! ¡Quiere chupártela! Yo si le daría bien.._ -Comenzó a decir Magnam quien también observaba a la pelirroja antes de ser interrumpido-

- _¡Lestrange!_ _¿Podría decirme qué haría si le lanzan un hechizo aturdidor?_ -Preguntó Galatea Merrythought, la profesora de DCAO, con su cara regordeta totalmente roja a causa de la ira.

- _Eh.. Utilizaría un hechizo protector, supongo._ -Contestó él con tono aburrido. Tom reprimió una sonrisa internamente mientras que en el exterior mantenía una mirada reprobatoria y los labios apretados como si estuviese en desacuerdo.

- _Debería usted seguir el ejemplo del joven Riddle y prestar más atención a la clase. La próxima vez le bajaré puntos a su casa. -_Sentenció ella, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada gélida al rubio.

Las quejas ante la "Vieja cara de perro" como solía llamarla Magnam se hicieron presentes al termino de la clase. Todos lo escuchaban divertidos, incluso Tom aunque su expresión no lo demostrase. La pelirroja de Ravenclaw pasó a un lado de Tom y le guiñó, ignorando totalmente la cara de pocos amigos que había montado Avery. Se dirigían a su próxima clase cuando Tom se topó con unos risueños ojos verdes que le miraban con agradecimiento y unos labios sonrosados que le sonreían abiertamente, la joven Hufflepuff le saludó tímidamente con la mano y sus mejillas se volvieron de un rojo brillante, Tom le dedicó una sonrisa amable y a ella pareció paralizarsele el corazón. No pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que ellos volvieran a hablarse puesto que unas cuantas semanas después, una tarde bastante calurosa y aburrida Tom se encontraría en la biblioteca terminando un ensayo para Transfiguración -Clase que impartía Dumbledore- y cómo él realmente detestaba a ese viejo, quería que todo fuese perfecto por lo que estaba relativamente concentrado; claro, eso hasta que la silla contigua chirrió.

-_ Lo lamento _-Dijo ella con una sonrisa penosa- _¿Puedo sentarme aquí?_

_- Adelante - _El chico parecía poco convencido pero la joven no lo notó y si lo hizo no le dio importancia. Permanecieron en silencio durante un rato, cada uno en lo suyo hasta que la muchacha se aclaró la garganta y Tom alzó los ojos para encontrarse con su rostro infantil nuevamente sonrojado.

- _Eh.. Mi nombre es Aeryth, Aeryth Lunae._ -Dijo ella extendiendo una mano temblorosa hacia él- _Soy de Hufflepuff y curso el tercer año. _

Tom estrechó su mano y las mejillas de ella enrojecieron aún más. Él maldijo en su fuero interno_ ¿Es qué la mocosa no dejaría nunca de sonrojarse? _De verdad comenzaba a asquearle pero no había nada que pudiese hacer, tenía una reputación que mantener.- _Yo soy Tom Riddle. Curso mi 6to año y como verás, pertenezco a la noble casa de Slytherin._ - Su tono de voz era bastante cortés. A los ojos de cualquiera podía pasar desapercibido y él lo sabía por ello utilizaba dicha amabilidad para engatusar a quien desease, eso sin dejar atrás el orgullo y selectividad nato de cualquier Slytherin porque demasiada amabilidad también podría levantar sospechas. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a sonrojarse; resultaba obvio que aquella chiquilla se había ilusionado con él. Se apresuró a guardar sus cosas y luego la miró- _Hablaremos en otra ocasión, debo marcharme. -_ Y justo cuando ya lo había dicho deseó no haberlo hecho porque los ojos verdes de la rubia se llenaron de ilusión y su entusiasta_ "¡Por.. Por supuesto!" _fue como una patada en los testículos. Se dirigió con cara de pocos amigos a su sala común, donde encontró la paz que necesitaba para acabar con la asignación.

Tom Riddle estaba harto. Siempre que se encontraba a Lunae o a la "zorra fea" ,como solía llamarla Avery, tenía que aguantar la necesidad que parecía tener la chiquilla de hablar con él y sus desesperantes sonrojos. ¡Como odiaba sus sonrojos! Si bien a él le gustaba causar cualquier tipo de reacciones en las personas, medirlas, degustarlas y hasta analizarlas; su revoloteo constante al rededor del joven Slytherin hacían que éste comenzase a perder la paciencia y se preguntase si existía una forma en la que pudiese deshacerse de ella sin poner en tela de juicio su integridad. La cosa se puso más agria cuando una tarde, a la hora del descanso, una joven Hufflepuff muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado, un poco más alta que Lunae, de cabello castaño y lacio, ojos azules y aunque también se veía atolondrara al menos no se sonrojaba, se acercó a él y con una sonrisa en los labios le susurró:

- _¿Es usted Riddle, verdad? -_Él muchacho asintió aunque estaba bastante seguro de que ella sabía la respuesta, ella sonrió y movió sus pestañas de una forma extraña; si ella estaba tratando de parecer sexy entonces lo estaba haciendo bastante mal, pensó Tom mientras esperaba a que la mocosa acabase de hablar_.- Soy amiga de Aeryth. Puede que no lo sepas pero.. A ella le gustas. - _Apostilló la castaña en tono confidencial. Tom enarcó una ceja, claramente "confundido" o eso es lo que aparentaba puesto que en su mente encontraba esa información estúpida e innecesaria porque si la chica lo había estado ocultando hasta ahora era una idiota.- _No estoy mintiendo_ -Se apresuró a decir- _es cierto, no deja de hablar de ti y.. _

_- ¿Y qué? -_Respondió él con tono cruel. La muchacha abrió la boca, sorprendida, y luego volvió a cerrarla. La respuesta de Tom la había dejado sorprendida porque él no parecía ni amable ni cortés (como lo había descrito su amiga)- Es una niña, no puedo corresponderla. -Añadió él con tono amable al notar que debido a la molestia que le causaba el asunto había hecho que se excediera.- Tu eres su amiga ¿No es así? Si te ha dicho eso es porque confía mucho en ti, ahorrale la decepción y ayúdale a abrir los ojos. -Tom sintió arcadas a causa de sus propias palabras pero su rostro no lo demostró. Colocó una mano encima del hombro de la chica y esbozó una sonrisa que la dejó encandilada.

- _S.. Sí.. E.. Está bien. -_La muchacha se sonrojó un poco y él rodó los ojos de manera imperceptible. Ella hizo una inclinación y salió corriendo a buscar a su amiga o eso pensó el Slytherin que ahora se sentía totalmente relajado. Las cosas habían salido incluso mejor de lo que esperaba, si aquella chica se interesaba en él de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho Aeryth entonces una trataría de sacar del camino a la otra; pero Tom subestimaba los lazos de amistad que unían a esas dos y por ello no imaginó que los problemas apenas acababan de comenzar.

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo por ahora. Quizás piensen, al igual que yo, que las cosas se están desarrollando demasiado rápido. Lo lamento, en un intento por meter a todos los personajes importantes en el primer capitulo ésto es lo que ha resultado. Me disculpo y espero mejorar para ustedes en la siguiente entrega.

**_- See ya ~~_**


	3. Acciones inesperadas

**Aclaración:** Todo lo que les parezca conocido (Nombres, lugares...) Pertenece a J.K (a excepción clara de mis dos O/C's Katrinna y Aeryth, además de los nombres de los chicos pertenecientes a la pandilla de Tom) **OJO: **A partir de este momento habrá un cambio en la narración, la cual pasará a ser en primera persona (Por parte de Tom). Además, las cosas "guarras" comienzan; en serio.. **Sensibles abstenerse.**

* * *

Me encontraba sentado en la orilla del lago con la espalda recostada en la corteza de un árbol en mi mano tenía un libro que realmente no leía, hace rato que había dejado de interesarme. Simplemente estaba allí sentado disfrutando de mi soledad, solo eso. Mi mente estaba despejada y aunque hacía bastante tiempo (Unas 3 semanas más o menos) desde que no torturabamos a nadie, estaba satisfecho. El viento soplaba suavemente y acariciaba mi rostro, podría decirse que el clima me resultaba agradable.

- _¡Eh! Si te la pasas siempre solo tu jueguito se irá al traste._ - Dijo Magnam Lestrange tumbándose a mi lado sin que yo me percatara siquiera de que él había llegado. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido y él se crispó por completo, supongo que aún recuerda aquella vez en la que lo torturé con un cruciatus y no quiere repetir la experiencia.- _Tranquilo viejo, estoy de tu parte._

- _Como tú digas, Lestrange._ -Dije cerrando mi libro y apoyando la cabeza en el tronco-_ Supongo que estás aquí por otra razón._

- _Supones bien, Riddle_ - Contestó él en el mismo tono que yo había utilizado, quizás a forma de burla.- _Mulciber se pregunta cuando piensas dejarlo participar; si me lo preguntas yo lo dejaría esperar un poco más, es un marica. _

- _Pero no te he preguntado, Magnam._ -Él rió. Sabía que cuando utilizaba su nombre por muy crueles que fuesen mis palabras, no iba realmente en serio. De hecho, pensaba de la misma forma que él pero tampoco es como que yo fuese a decircelo- _Si eso es todo, puedes irte a joder a otro lado. _

-_ Vamos Tom, yo.. Espera, mira hacia allá ¿No es la pequeña rarita de Hufflepuff? Está viendo hacia acá.._ -No pude evitar mirar hacia donde Magnam señalaba tan abiertamente. La chica se percató de mi mirada y apartó la vista, apenada y al hacerlo tropezó con quién sabe que cosa y fue a dar de bruces contra el suelo. Todos se rieron, incluso yo aunque nadie lo notase- _¡Pero mira como la traes!_ -Gritó Magnam mientras se destornillaba de la risa; las personas voltearon todas hacia mí, yo hice ademán de levantarme para ayudarla (No podía dejar que aquellos que mirasen pensaran que yo era un completo cabrón, aunque realmente lo fuese.) pero ella se levantó antes y salió corriendo hacia el castillo.- _Oh.. Pobrecita, pobrecita.._ -Continuó Magnam, aún riendo. Estaba comenzando a sacarme de quicio aún más cuando comenzó a secarse las lagrimas causadas por la risa mientras se abrazaba el estomago- _Deberías hacerle el favor, Tom. Yo se lo haría pero las rubias no me van._

- _Pero que mierdas dices.._ -Siseé fríamente cortando en seco sus risas. Si lo pensaba detenidamente aunque yo no tuviese preferencia por un tipo de mujer en especifico puesto que para mí todas se limitaban a complacerme en la cama y nada más aquella mocosa estaba muy lejos de lo que me complacía. Su infantilismo e inocencia era algo que me desagradaba, nuevamente el deseo de destruirla cruzaba mi mente pero como siempre yo lo alejaba.

El resto del día transcurrió sin demasiados altercados. Mulciber seguía insistiendo y yo lo ignoraba, Rosier correteaba a las chicas de otros cursos para llevárselas a la cama teniendo éxito al menos con la mitad de ellas, Avery le guiñaba a un chico que se sonrojaba al sentir la mirada del castaño y que al encontrarse con la mía descomponía totalmente el rostro en una expresión de odio puro (Yo no tenía ni la más mínima intención de pensar en ello o en porqué el bastardo recordaba tan detalladamente su fogoso receso en el baño de prefectos y en cómo Avery decía mi nombre entre dientes mientras se lo empujaba. Desagradable.) Hoy, era uno de esos días en los que detestaba no poder controlar el Legeremens a la perfección, Malditos desviados. Por su parte, Dolohov perseguía a la profesora de Aritmancia, todos sabíamos que era una puta y que si insistías lo suficiente te abriría las piernas en cuestión de segundos. Magnam se había ido de "fiesta" con las gemelas de Ravenclaw mientras que yo prefería ocupar mi mente en otra cosa, antes de acabar destrozandole el trasero a Joseph a punta de Avadas.

- _Miren lo que confisqué._ -Nos dijo Rosier, quien al igual que yo era prefecto, mientras nos mostraba una bolsa llena de hojas, hongos y quién sabe cuantas cosas más.- _Son hojas de mandragora, según dicen.. Te ponen a volar ¿Por qué no las probamos esta noche? _

- _¿¡Cómo mierdas lo conseguiste!?_ -Gritó Magnam arrancandole la bolsa y mirandola de cerca.- Hace mucho que quiero probarlo..

- _Un mago jamás revela sus trucos._ -Dijo con una sonrisa petulante en el rostro.- _Ahora damelo, capullo. Antes de que algún profesor la vea y te la quite. _

Y así llegamos a nuestra sala común dónde todos, menos yo, parecían excitados ante la idea de tener una pequeña reunión de chicos en nuestra habitación, incluso habían decidido dejar entrar a Mulciber si es que éste podía traer licor de las cocinas y lo hizo pero sería adelantarnos unas cuantas semanas a la historia. El asunto había quedado en "veremos" porque Slurghorn nos había mandado un ensayo muy extenso, todo por culpa de Magnam pero aquello tenía poca importancia.. Al menos para mí. Me dirigí entonces a la biblioteca, para comenzar con los deberes y luego poder concentrarme en otras cosas, descorrí la silla de siempre y me senté, saqué mis cosas; el libro, los pergaminos, la pluma y el tintero. Comencé entonces a redactar, sin mucho esfuerzo, cuando una vocecita demasiado familiar interrumpió el sonido que realizaba mi pluma al rozar con el fino papel sobre el que escribía mis deberes.

- _Hola._ -Dijo ella y sonrió abiertamente. Yo alcé la vista y la miré aburrido.

- _Buenas tardes, señorita._ -Contesté yo y volví a fijar los ojos sobre mi ensayo. Ella carraspeó un poco y al notar que yo no le di importancia prefirió no seguir molestandome o eso pensé.

- _¿Cómo ha estado, Riddle? Hace mucho que no hablamos y.._ -Ella pareció tomarse una pausa para hablar y yo podía imaginarme claramente que iba a decir "Me extrañaste ¿no? Si es eso lo que vas a decir mejor no digas nada. Estás fastidiandome." Sin embargo la rubia no volvió a abrir la boca.

- _He estado bien y por lo que veo tú también_. -Contesté yo aún sin mirarla- _¿Y.. Qué ibas a decirme?_ -Ella rió, lo que acabó por sorprenderme.

- _Sí, tienes razón._ -Su voz estaba claramente mucho más animada que antes. Sin mirarla supe que se había ruborizado al decir lo siguiente- _Y.. Me gusta hablar contigo aunque Marcus dice que eres muy extraño yo no lo creo así._ -Yo alcé la vista y me encontré con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas. Ella se pasó el rubio y liso cabello por detrás de la oreja mientras rehuía mi mirada. Así que.. Marcus ¿eh? De seguro se trataba de aquel insípido muchacho que iba siempre detrás de ella ¿Cómo era posible que alguien así tuviese algún admirador? Si me fijaba bien, podía verlo a él mirandonos desde una de las mesas contiguas; yo no le agradaba. La idea de jugarle una broma pesada me hizo sonreír.

- _A mi también me gusta hablar contigo._ -Dije yo y ella alzó la vista rápidamente, enrojeciendo mucho más que antes. Sostuve su mirada unos segundos y ella, al parecer, había perdido el habla cosa que agradecí enormemente.- _La gente suele decir ese tipo de cosas acerca de mi, me alegra mucho que tú no pienses así._ -Me excedí, eso era claro. Pero poco me importaban el que sus esperanzas se hiciesen añicos con tal de divertirme un rato y el efecto de mis palabras fue inmediato, el muchacho se levantó a todas prisas. -_ Aeryth, vamos.. Dijiste que me ayudarías con mis deberes de Astronomía._ -Me miró de mala gana y se la llevó casi a rastras, ella seguía estupefacta y yo aún saboreaba el dulzor de mi broma.- _Nos vemos luego, señorita Lunae._ -Dije y ella volvió el rostro para dedicarme una tierna sonrisa. Mi buen animo se esfumó tan pronto como había llegado, como era de esperarse.

Al día siguiente, la amiga de Lunae me interceptó en el pasillo cuando me dirigía a clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Sus mejillas estaban infladas y sus ojos azules me miraban fijamente; parecía enojada lo cual comprobé por el tono de voz con el que me habló.

- _Dijiste que no la corresponderías._ -Me reprochó ella y yo reprimí las ganas de reírme en su cara.

- _Dije, señorita, que no podía pero quizás yo haya cambiado de opinión._ -Le espeté y ella enmudeció- _Siendo sincero, la señorita Lunae me parece una muchacha de lo más adorable.._

- _No.. No puedes._ -Dijo ella obviamente descolocada, quizás por mis palabras o más bien por las suyas. Miró al suelo, incapaz de mantener mi mirada y yo sonreí. Había muchas cosas que me causaban un placer inimaginable y el provocar reacciones, por muy pequeñas que fuesen, en las personas era una de ellas.

- _¿Por qué no?_ -Pregunté yo cruzándome de brazos y recargándome en la pared, mirándola divertido. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y me miró a través de sus pestañas.

-_ Porque.. Hm.. Si de verdad quieres saberlo.. ¡Entonces ven a verme durante el almuerzo, en la torre de Astronomía!_ -Después de decirlo o más bien, luego de haberlo gritado salió corriendo. _¿Qué será lo que tiene para decirme, señorita?_ Me pregunté yo a modo de burla. Obviamente sabía lo que quería y también lo que yo tenía que hacer. Ese mismo día, un poco más tarde, escribí una nota anónima para la señorita Lunae.

"_Si quieres descubrir quienes son realmente tus amigos ven mañana poco antes de la hora del almuerzo a la torre de Astronomía, no se lo digas a nadie._"

Ella era bastante ingenua, seguramente haría todo al pie de la letra y las cosas saldrían nuevamente como yo deseaba. Me dirigí entonces, sin mucha prisa, a la biblioteca para acabar mis deberes y como suponía allí estaba ella sentada en la mesa en la que solía sentarme siempre, junto a la silla que yo utilizaba. Sus facciones estaban marcadas por la preocupación, acababa de leer la nota eso era seguro. Descorrí la silla y me senté a su lado, ella escondió algo en los bolsillos de su túnica al tiempo que me saludaba.

-_ Buenas, señorita Lunae._ -Alcancé a decir mientras colocaba mis materiales sobre la mesa. Ella pareció dudar algo pero al cabo de unos segundos respondió con un "Hola" muy poco entusiasta. Era bastante extraño estar junto a ella sin tener que aguantar su ridícula vocecita, extraño sí, pero bastante relajante.

- _Joven Riddle..._ -Susurró ella, volviendo su cuerpo totalmente hacia mi. Lo sabía, lo bueno no podía durar mucho; no alcé la vista pero paré de escribir para que ella comprendiese que tenía mi atención.- _Yo.._ -Titubeó un poco, tomó aire y cuando pensé que por fin diría algo me haló por la manga de la túnica obligándome a girarme un poco hacia ella. Plantó sus labios, de forma algo torpe y muy rustica, sobre mi mejilla.-_ Usted.. Me.. Me gusta._ -Dijo al fin, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos me miraban con una intensidad que quemaba. Durante un breve instante no fui capaz de pensar en nada, estaba sorprendido y al parecer había perdido el control de mis facciones porque ella había visto algo en mi rostro, algo que no le gustó. Me soltó y se levantó, se apartó de mi e intentó salir corriendo pero yo sostuve su mano impidiéndole huir. Años más tarde, cuando dejase atrás a Tom Riddle y le diese la bienvenida a Voldemort me preguntaría qué habría pasado si la hubiese dejado marchar en ese momento. ¿Qué por qué lo hice? Mis acciones a partir de ese momento para con ella - A decir verdad, todas y cada una de ellas. Contadas desde que la conocí- tenían solo una justificación; mi deseo por destruir su pureza. Y en ese momento, sonrojada, decidida y atemorizada al mismo tiempo, ella se me antojó tan pura como un ángel y yo no podía permitirlo, tanta belleza me parecía absurda y por ello tenía que ensuciarla, corromperla.. Ese fue el primer día en el que pensé que realmente la odiaba.

Al día siguiente mientras iba de camino, poco después de que la hora del almuerzo comenzara, a la torre de astronomía mi mente recreaba lo que había ocurrido la tarde anterior; en como yo le había pedido a ella que se quedase, en como ella volvía a sentarse a mi lado y me veía a través de su espesa mata de cabello dorado, en como habíamos permanecido en silencio hasta que cada uno volvió a su sala común. Si bien yo no había aceptado sus sentimientos tampoco los había rechazado y ella lo sabía. Pronto llegué al sitio acordado y allí estaba la castaña, con los brazos apoyados en el balcón y los ojos azules fijos en el firmamento; al escucharme llegar volvió la vista hacia mi pero yo estaba concentrado en otra cosa, en una pequeña rubia que nos observaba confundida a través de los agujeros de la escalera inferior, justo bajo nuestros pies.

- _Así que decidiste venir._ -Dijo ella con una sonrisa triste en los labios.- _Incluso luego de lo que ocurrió ayer.._

- _Tenía curiosidad con respecto a lo que tienes por decirme_. -Dije con tono aburrido, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Observé una pequeña caja y me senté sobre ella.-_ ¿Ayer? No sé a lo que te refieres._

- _¿Curiosidad? Está bien_ -Sus ojos chispearon.- No importa. Solo quiero preguntarte una cosa -Yo alcé la vista y la observé, hice un ademán con la mano indicándole que continuase.- _¿Ella te gusta? No.. ¿Te gusto yo?_ -Se acercó a mi y puso una de sus pálidas manos en mi rostro, yo no me inmuté en los absoluto; nuestra pequeña espectadora ahogó un grito que la castaña pareció no escuchar- _Yo estaría dispuesta a hacer cosas que ella jamás se atrevería siquiera a mencionar._ -Dijo ella, sonrojandose un poco-

- _¿Qué cosas_? -Pregunté yo sin responder a sus anteriores preguntas. Ella se agachó y se acercó a mi, yo no hice nada.-

- _Soy más bonita, todos lo dicen._ -Ella no era fea, de hecho era bastante guapa pero para mi Lunae tenía un atractivo que ella jamás llegaría a poseer. La chica posó sus labios sobre los míos y yo pude escuchar un débil gimoteo, la aparté con gentileza.- _¿No te gustó?_

- _Tu amiga. Sabes lo que ella siente y aún así.. ¿No te importa?_ -Ella apartó la vista y se mordió el labio inferior, parecía tener un debate interno consigo misma. Al cabo de un instante volvió a verme y sin dejar de morderse el labio negó enérgicamente. Yo me reí- En ese caso.. -Esta vez fui yo quien se acercó a ella y la besó. Atrapé sus labios con los míos obligandola a abrir la boca, con ayuda de mi lengua me abrí paso hasta el interior para así implantar en ella la semilla de la traición; la chica se aferró a mi, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de beso, era bastante obvio pero se adaptó como pudo. Yo volví a reír y ella soltó varios suspiros, pude escuchar unos zapatos alejarse del lugar con rapidez. La castaña se separó bruscamente de mi.

- _¿Qué.. Qué fue eso?_ -Dijo con la respiración acelerada, yo negué restandole importancia y me levanté.- _¿A.. Adónde vas?_

- _Es hora de volver_. -Mentí, la verdad era que mi cometido estaba cumplido y yo ya no tenía el más mínimo interés en ella o en sus labios.-_ Dale a la señorita Lunae un saludo de mi parte._ -Dicho eso salí del lugar, la escuché llorar de arrepentimiento pero no me volví y seguí mi camino en dirección a mi sala común.-

Una vez en su dormitorio me tumbé en la cama. Los chicos vinieron a molestarme con los adelantos para la reunión antes de la reunión que sería esa misma noche. Ellos querían probar los materiales antes de darse el verdadero festín, sonreí ante la impaciencia de mis compañeros de habitación. Me saqué los zapatos y me di la media vuelta, estaba exhausto y me echaría una pequeña siesta antes de participar en cualquier actividad. Como de costumbre, no tuve sueños de ningún tipo por lo que cuando Magnam comenzó a llamarme a eso de la 1 de la madrugada mi humor era neutro. Me desesperecé y miré a los pies de mi cama, justo en el centro de la habitación dos botellas con una poción espesa y unos 8 cigarrillos de mandragota; dos para cada uno, supuse mientras me reunía con ellos. Me senté apoyado en el borde del lecho mi espalda.

- _Bebe ésto, Tom._ -Dijo Magnam animado mientras me pasaba algo de aquella solución espesa en un pequeño vaso. Lo tomé sin hacer preguntas, lo observé durante un rato y me lo tragué de golpe. El líquido era amargo y me quemaba la garganta, sentí como un ardor bajaba desde mi lengua - que ahora sentía muy pastosa- hasta mi pecho. Veía borroso y el corazón se me había acelerado. Magnam rió- _¿Qué tal está Tom? Nosotros no lo hemos probado._ - Malditos, si no me sintiese tan extraño ya les hubiese dado su escarmiento; mi cabeza comenzó a vibrar y entre trago y trago ninguno sabía que sería de nosotros. Tomé uno de los cigarrillos y lo encendí. Al probarlo, el humo me inundó los pulmones y me nubló del todo la visión.

Garabatos de humo danzaban frente a mí, espectros salidos de terribles pesadillas me reverenciaban ¿Qué eran estas visiones? ¿Mis deseos, el futuro? Miré hacia los lados y mis compañeros de habitación ya no estaban; Ni Magnam, ni Dillon, ni André, ni Joseph, ni Alistair ¿A dónde habían ido? Aún más importante ¿Dónde estaba yo? Las sombras me rodearon y envolvieron con su manto, escuché gritos y aullidos. Figuras encapuchadas moviéndose entre las tinieblas, vi correr sangre de sus rostros y volar huesos astillados y yo no estaba asustado, ni siquiera me importaba. Un fantasma borroso se fue acercando a mi poco a poco y pude distinguir - por su silueta- que se trataba de una mujer esbelta, ella sonrió mostrándome todos sus dientes blancos y hermosos, como perlas. Yo le sonreí de vuelta ¿Era la maldad pura vestida de mujer que venía a seducirme? Ella colocó una mano sobre mi rostro y acarició mi mejilla, al acercarse pude ver que se trataba de ella.. Aeryth Lunae. Ella rió por lo bajo, deleitándome con su risa cantarina y dulce quise preguntarle qué hacía allí pero ella relamió sus labios y se acercó aún más; enredando su brazo en mi cuello y sonriendo lascivamente me invitó a besarla pero al ver que yo dudaba acabó haciéndolo ella. Sus labios no eran para nada como yo me los había imaginado, eran más rústicos, menos dulces y para nada torpes. Su lengua buscó la mía y en cuanto la encontró un extraño juego que incitaba a mi lado lujurioso comenzó, mi deseo de acabar con ella había pasado a segundo plano y uno mucho más peligroso hizo acto de presencia; quería hacerla mía. Pasada la sorpresa por su inesperada aparición continué el juego que ella había iniciado, colocando ahora mis propias reglas.. Ahora, era yo quién llevaba el control; ella comenzó a revolverse y suspirar, yo aún sentía la lengua pastosa pero ese problema ahora me importaba muy poco. Allí estábamos los dos, ella y yo, sumidos en aquel acto mientras mi respiración se agitaba y mi corazón latía desbocado pude notar que ella estaba peor que yo, cosa que agradecí.

La chica intentó separarse de mi para respirar pero se lo impedí, ella se quejó y yo me reí mordiendo su labio inferior, ella comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa mientras yo exploraba la piel de su cuello con mis labios; de pronto al escuchar un gemido suyo me percaté de algo tenía una voz demasiado grave para tratarse de una mujer. Me detuve y acabé riéndome a carcajadas, él también se detuvo - _¿Q.. Qué_? - Me preguntó con la voz ronca debido a la excitación. Yo lo callé con un beso mucho más fogoso y obsceno que el anterior, ya era demasiado tarde para detenerme y era obvio que él tampoco se detendría; ambos estábamos a media erección. Yo seguía con la espalda apoyada en la madera de mi cama, él se sentó en mis piernas, con las suyas extendidas a cada lado de mi cuerpo.- _Relájate, Tom._ -Me susurró, como si yo fuese una jodida primeriza, antes de volver a besarme y yo me reí. Estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que yo dejaría que él me la metiese. Desabrochó mi bragueta y metió la mano para sacar mi miembro.- _Vaya.._ -Dijo él mientras comenzaba a masturbarme. Yo apreté los dientes y dejé escapar un suspiro mientras lo tomaba de los brazos, apoyé mi frente de su hombro. El bastardo lo hacía endemoniadamente bien.

- _¿Q.. Qué?_ - Le pregunté yo mientras me dejaba llevar por lo que él hacía con sus manos.

- _No es como me esperaba que fuese así._ -Yo reí y él bajó su tono de voz- _En mis fantasías.. Era distinto.. Pequeño._

- _Eres un maldito desviado, Avery_. -Dije alzando la cara y volviendo a besarlo, él mordió mis labios y rió. Toqué sus tetillas por encima de la ropa, luego las pellizqué y él gimió, yo volví a reírme. en venganza él apuró la velocidad de sus manos, yo solté una maldición y fue él esta vez quien rió. Él no podría conmigo, yo lo haría enloquecer y con tocarlo por encima de la ropa me bastaría. Lo acerqué más a mi y mordí con fuerza el lugar que había tocado antes; el lanzó un chillido de placer que acabó excitandome más..- _Un bastardo aprovechado.. _-Él gimió un poco más debido a que yo ahora había comenzado a rozar su miembro, él movió las caderas y se mordió el labio inferior mientras soltaba varios suspiros- _Tan pervertido.. -_Me burlé yo

- _Basta.._ -Dijo él deteniéndose y volviendo a besarme, yo correspondí de manera lujuriosa y él suspiró ruidosamente entre mis labios.- Tom.. -Me llamó una y otra vez, como si me pidiese algo- _Déjame h.._ -Le cerré la boca besándolo otra vez sin dejar de toquetearlo por encima de la ropa. Y eso hice cada vez que él intentaba hablar, en ese momento pocas ganas tenía de hablar y admito que estuve tentado a bajarle los pantalones para cumplir -De alguna u otra forma- con sus demandas pero no lo hice. Acabamos ambos, él primero y rato después yo, bastante agotados con la respiración agitada y las frentes sudadas.

- _Manchaste tus pantalones, Joseph._ -Él me miró de mala gana y enredó sus brazos en mi cuello, besó insistentemente la comisura de mis labios y yo rodé los ojos.

- _Me pregunto de quién será la culpa.._ -Dijo y mordió mi labio, yo sonreí y lo aparté.

- _No tengo ni la menor idea._ -Dije y él frunció el ceño. Se levantó y se encerró en al baño, a limpiarse me imagino. Yo me quedé mirando al rededor, había un desorden terrible. Magnam estaba en su cama, hablando con su almohada de quién sabe que pendejadas; Rosier se había quedado dormido, Dolohov miraba al techo y susurraba un par de chorradas, Nott.. ¿Dónde mierda estaba Alistair? Levanté la vista y observé sus zapatos debajo de la cama de Magnam, me reí.. Nadie se había percatado del pequeño festejo que habíamos tenido Avery y yo. Quizás a ambos - A Joseph y a mi- se nos había pasado el efecto más rápido debido a nuestra excitación o porque ya habíamos eyaculado gran parte de la carga, sea cual fuere el motivo mi mente estaba mucho más despejada pero había algo que me tenía intranquilo.. ¿Por qué razón la había visto justamente a ella?

Cuando Avery salió del baño no habló en absoluto de lo que había ocurrido lo cuál agradecí, no tenía intenciones de dar explicaciones, disculparme o prometer cosas. Y él, al parecer, estaba ahora avergonzado de lo que había dicho y hecho conmigo lo cuál me parecía absurdo porque todos sabíamos que clase de aficiones tenía él. De cualquier modo todo aquello muy poco me importaba. Yo también estaba pegostoso y sudado, así que entré al baño para ducharme una vez estuvo desocupado; después de salir me tumbé en la cama y me quedé completamente dormido.

El día comenzó algo tarde para nosotros, por suerte, era fin de semana. La cabeza me dolía un poco y a juzgar por los gruñidos de los demás a ellos les pasaba exactamente lo mismo, me senté entonces para luego desesperanzarme.

- _Argh, menuda jodienda.._ -Gruñó Dillon con voz pegostosa.

- _¿Bajamos a desayunar? Tengo hambre._ -Apostilló Magnam mientras se sobaba las cienes. Yo miré el pequeño reloj de la cómoda que nos decía "Hora del almuerzo"

- _Querrás decir, almorzar.._

Salimos de nuestra sala común y caminamos sin prisas por los pasillos en dirección al Gran comedor. El bullicio del exterior solo acrecentaba mi jaqueca y mi mal humor, seguramente esta noche buscaría alguna excusa para torturar a cualquier imbécil que se atravesase en mi camino quizás así mi estado de animo mejorase un poco y con aquella idea creciendo en mi mente entré al Gran salón. El olor a comida inundaba la estancia, mi estomago gruñó en protesta así que me apresuré a sentarme para acallarlo. Los chicos me imitaron y así comenzamos a almorzar en completo silencio. Avery se había sentado a mi lado, demasiado cerca, lo cual me resultaba extraño. Lo miré de reojo y él me ignoró.

-_ Joder ¿Es idea mía o este jugo de calabaza sabe a gloria?_ -Comentó Magnam mientras apuraba el líquido en su garganta. Todos estábamos famélicos y él no lo ocultaba. Cuando me burlaba de Lestrange, noté como la mano de Avery se posaba en muslo; volteé a verlo pero él parecía ajeno a toda situación, aunque, pude vislumbrar una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Yo sabía que tramaba, intentaba averiguar si yo actuaría de la misma forma que anoche esta vez estando totalmente en mis cabales.

- _No es idea tuya, ésto está realmente bueno._ -Dije yo mientras me llevaba un pedazo de tarta a la boca. Mi otra mano imitó a la de Avery, él se sonrió o al menos eso me pareció puesto que solo lo vi de reojo; comencé a subir y toqué su entrepierna, él se puso algo nervioso y al cabo de unos cuantos toqueteos su miembro comenzó a reaccionar. Joseph soltó un suspiro, que a mi se me pareció bastante a un gemido, largo y agudo mientras su cuerpo se estremecía bajo mi mano. Fue Rosier quien alzó la vista y lo miró.

- _Eh.. No te pases, pervertido._ -Dijo mientras le lanzaba una hogaza de pan; supongo que ellos habían atribuido aquel sonido a la comida. Resultaba mucho más convincente pensar eso a que yo.. De cualquier modo, ya le había dejado bastante claro que no me arrepentía. Terminé de comer y me levanté de la mesa sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada y nadie hizo ademán de detenerme o decir algo. Iba en dirección a la sala común, simplemente quería alejarme del bullicio del gran comedor y fue entonces cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella; sus ojos verdes estaban llorosos e hinchados ¿Había estado llorando? Ella apartó la mirada y siguió de largo pero yo la seguí; tenía que saborear su dolor, por supuesto, de lo contrario todo mi esfuerzo no tendría valor alguno.

- _Es de mala educación pasar de largo y no saludad, señorita Lunae._ -Le dije recostandome de la pared, justo detrás de ella. La rubia se detuvo pero no se volvió.

- _Sé lo que pasó ayer en la torre de Astronomía._ -Dijo ella con pesar y tristeza, parecía como si estuviese a punto de echarse a llorar pero no lo hizo.

- _Lo sé._ -Respondí yo sin inmutarme.

- _¿Realmente la besaste tú?_ -Preguntó ella, como si esperase a que yo lo negara.

- _Sí, lo hice._ -Dije yo y ella agachó la cabeza.

- _¿Te.. Te gusta?_ -La voz se le partió al preguntar aquello.

-_ No._ -Respondí en tono seco. Ni siquiera yo sabía el porqué estaba siendo tan sincero con ella cuando mentirle quizás le causaría más daño; sea cual fuere la razón ya no importaba porque ella se había vuelto hacia mí. Con los ojos llorosos y la expresión totalmente confundida clavó su mirada en mis ojos.

- _En.. Entonces.. ¿Por.. Por qué?_ -Las lagrimas habían comenzado a brotar de sus ojos y su voz era apenas un murmullo.

- _No hay razón simplemente lo hice. _-Ella me miró a través de las enormes gotas que resbalaban sin cesar por su rostro-

- _Ella es mi amiga.. No fue su culpa. Autum no es así.. Ella _-Parecía estar tratando de convencerse a sí misma, su labio inferior temblaba y su mirada rehuía la mía. Yo saboreaba cada pequeño gesto, cada palabra.-_ ¿Por qué juegas así? Yo.. No te entiendo. -_Yo reí por lo bajo ¿Realmente era tan tonta como para excusar a su amiga aunque ella hubiese estado allí y visto todo? Sorprendente. -_ ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¡Mírame! -_ Y la miré sin expresión alguna, para ella bien podría parecer aburrido._- Sé que es estúpido preguntarte ésto ahora pero.. ¿A caso yo.. Te gusto aunque sea un poco?_

_- No - _Respondí y no se trataba de una mentira. Había cosa de ella que me atraían, otras que incluso me parecían bonitas pero eso no quería decir que me gustase o algo parecido, ella me desagradaba. Su pureza, su cara, su personalidad.. Ella para mi, era como un ángel de enormes alas blancas y yo era, por supuesto, un ente superior que jugaba con su destino. Quería retorcer su cuello, arrancarle las alas e impedirle volar y estuve a punto de conseguirlo porque al escuchar mi respuesta pude ver como sus lagrimas se detenían solo para salir más escandalosamente, su cuerpo parecía haber perdido toda la vitalidad que tenía, en su rostro había muchas dudas ¿Por qué había sido yo tan amable con ella? ¿Por qué no la rechacé? Se dio la vuelta e hizo ademán de echar a correr pero yo la detuve tomándola del brazo y sonreí ante la ironía de que aquello estuviese pasando nuevamente; por segunda vez en menos de una semana. Ella intentó zafarse pero yo la tomé de los hombros y la volteé hacia mí, aproveché que el corredor estuviese vacío y aprisioné su barbilla con mis dedos- _No me gustas.._ -Dije y ella apartó la mirada, su labio inferior temblaba; yo le dediqué una sonrisa de medio lado- Pero te quiero para mí. -Ella parpadeó unas cuantas veces, no entendía nada.- Tú solo espera, serás mía. -Mis palabras habían sido demasiado intensas para ella, comenzó a darme empujones y la solté. Ya libre de mis garras comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, su capa ondeaba en el viento como si fuesen un par de alas. - _Vuela mientras puedas, preciosa._ -Susurré mientras volvía a apoyarme de la pared.- _Pero ya es demasiado tarde._

* * *

Y bueno, eso ha sido todo ¿Qué les ha parecido? Quiero agradecer a _**Kenny-haku **_y a_** JessyRiddle **_por sus** Reviews**; espero que éste capítulo sea de su completo agrado. Aunque siendo completamente sincera me parece que nuevamente he apresurado las cosas.. Prometo tomarmelo con calma en el próximo capítulo.

_**- See ya! ~~**_


	4. Una declaración de guerra

**Aclaración: **Primeramente, lo de siempre, todo lo que seáis capaces de reconocer le pertenece a** J.K **y su maravillosa creatividad, a** Warner **o.. Bueno, a quién pertenezca. Lo segundo, y realmente importante, es que ¡LA HE LIADO! Luego de leerme bien el perfil de los personajes de la época de Tom resulta que **Antonin Dolohov **estudió con nuestro malvado **Slytherin**; por ello a partir de ahora "**André Dolohov**" pasará a tomar el nombre que le corresponde. Pido disculpas.. Ese dato se me pasó por alto.

En tercera instancia.. Lamento la tardanza de éste capitulo; sinceramente la inspiración me había abandonado. ¡Muchas gracias por sus **Reviews**! Leerlas es fabuloso, de nuevo muchas, muchas, muchas gracias.

* * *

**_Una declaración de Guerra._**

* * *

Me despierto bastante temprano, como es mi costumbre, y me percato de que los demás continúan durmiendo. Me siento en la cama y observo por la ventana al calamar gigante, sonrío al recordar lo que ocurrido con el chico de Gryffindor, aparto algunos mechones de mi cabello que me obstaculizan la visión; me levanto y tomo una toalla, me dirijo hacia el baño a darme una ducha matutina para acabar de despertarme. En cuanto salgo noto que los otros apenas están despertando, Magnam cabecea sentado en el borde de la cama como un imbécil mientras yo me visto, Avery está medio dormido pero su mirada somnolienta está clavada en mi pecho; esbozo una sonrisa cínica, le guiño y me coloco la camisa, él desvía la mirada.

La clase de Transfiguraciones es la primera del día y la compartiremos con Gryffindor, menudo grano en el culo. Las dos cosas que más me desagradan de todo Hogwarts están juntas tan temprano; todo indica que éste día será un completo fastidio, de principio a fin.

Una vez culminan las clases mi humor está por el piso, ni siquiera Magnam se atreve a hablarme porque aunque la indiferencia domine mi rostro todos saben perfectamente que estoy de malas y cuándo eso ocurre mi varita no reconoce amigos o enemigos. Me doy la vuelta y me fijo en ella, la muchacha aparta la vista y yo dejo escapar una sonrisa burlona, los demás me miran pero no dicen nada. Como era de esperarse, desde aquél incidente, la rubia hacía todo lo posible por evitarme aunque es claro que constantemente notaba que sus ojos estaban fijos en mí. Sea cual fuere la decisión que tomase ella, continuar prendida a mi túnica o huir de mis garras, las cosas saldrían como yo quería porque ese era el modo en el que las cosas se hacían.

- _Menudo rollo, tío._ -Soltó Magnam de pronto.- _Slurgon me ha mandado deberes extra. ¿Deberíamos dejar la reunión para luego?_

- _A mi también me ha cagado la semana el muy imbécil._ -Lo apoyó Avery- _creo que deberíamos dejarlo para después._

Tanto Dillon como Mulciber se rehusaban a postergar la diversión, a **Antonin** y a Altair les daba reverendamente igual porque ellos también se encontraban atareados con los deberes de DCAO. En medio de la discusión, todos se volvieron a verme puesto que necesitaban mi opinión; yo bufé ¿No podía disfrutar de mi desayuno con algo de calma? El zumo de calabaza casi se me había atorado en la garganta a causa de sus estupideces y no conformes con ello ahora me obligaban a interceder.

- _Hagan lo que les venga en gana, no me importa._ -Dije y los ignoré.

Todos asumieron que yo no estaba de humor por lo que, en consecuencia, decidieron postergar las cosas al menos una semana y no volverían a tocar el tema frente a mi hasta que el mal humor se me apartase del semblante; cosa que no cambió sino hasta hace unos tres días pero aquello sería adelantarse a la historia.

Caminaba por los pasillos junto con mis compañeros de casa cuando me percaté de su mirada, nuestros ojos se encontraron y ella apartó la vista haciendo un intento por concentrarse en la persona que tenía al lado, una persona que yo bien conocía y que al contrario que su amiga seguía molestandome. Una castaña, de la que su nombre jamás he conseguido acordarme y cuyas futuras acciones casi acaban por frustrar mis planes. Ella pareció no haberme visto y por consiguiente ambas chicas continuaron su camino como si nada.

- _¿Qué clase nos toca ahora?_ - Le pregunté a Dillon mientras bostezaba. Él me miró sorprendido pues, por lo general, yo jamás necesitaba esa clase de información y aunque las ganas de bromear sobre ello le carcomían las entrañas no se atrevió a hacer algún chiste sobre ello.

- _Eh.. DCAO._ -Dijo y tosió. Yo me limité a asentir y a encaminarme al aula, adelantándome a ellos.

En cuanto llegué allí, la profesora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Galatea Merrythought, se encontraba sentada detrás del escritorio. Me miró sorprendida por la puntualidad y quizás porque me encontrara solo. Pues, aunque la soledad fuese lo mío había intentado jamás estarlo desde el mismo momento en el que descubrí que era algo "anormal" que una persona común no tuviese ni un solo amigo; por supuesto, había tenido la suerte de intervenir en una conversación entre Magnam y Antonin por allá en el segundo año y aunque al comienzo fingía ser un imbécil al igual que ellos poco a poco, al descubrir que nuestros intereses eran los mismos, fui revelando cada vez más sobre mi verdadero ser y aquí estamos; ellos siendo "mis caballeros" y yo su "líder".

- _Es raro verlo solo, joven Riddle._ -Me dice la vieja asquerosa con una estúpida sonrisa instalada en su cara de perro viejo mientras yo colocaba mis cosas sobre la mesa. Yo la miré y me encogí de hombros, fingiendo estar ligeramente avergonzado con su observación. - No se preocupe. De vez en cuando necesitamos tiempo para pensar en "otras cosas".

- _Sí, tiene usted toda la razón. Profesora Merrythought._ - Le respondí yo con una sonrisa impecable. Ella continuó arreglando las cosas, que asumo, tendrían que ver con la clase de hoy mientras yo fingía escribir algo porque sinceramente pocas ganas tenía de entablar una conversación con ella; hoy no era un buen día para fingir ser el "brillante y perfecto Tom Riddle".

- _¿Hay algo que le preocupe, Riddle?_ -Me preguntó de pronto y yo paré de escribir. Su pregunta me había dejado aturdido. Sin darme tiempo de responder volvió a hablar con esa voz chillona de vieja dulzona otra vez.- _¿Tendrá que ver, quizás, con una jovencita? Una novia, tal vez.._

- _Ah.._ -La miré anonadado, pues ante su pregunta la imagen de esa estúpida rubia cruzó mi mente. Negué abruptamente y ella se rió. En ese preciso instante entraron algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw lo cual agradecí enormemente. El resto de la clase me la pasé pensando en una justificación a su breve aparición dentro de mis pensamientos, ignorando la mirada de cierta pelirroja que no dejaba de fastidiarme. ¿Por qué había pensado en ella? No lo sabía, quizás el hecho de que siguiese sonriendo tan abiertamente me molestase y justamente es esa idea la que me hace detenerme a pensar el porqué de mi mal humor, pues, si bien detestaba compartir clases con Gryffindor y al mequetrefe de Dumbledore eso era algo con lo que debía lidiar al menos dos veces por semana entonces.. ¿Cuál era el jodido problema? Quizás el que las cosas con Lunae no hubiesen avanzado en lo absoluto me tenía de malas, sí.. Era probable y solo pensar en que ella causase en mí una reacción y no al revés hacía que enfureciese aún más. Maldita mocosa..

- _¿Qué es ésto, Tom?_ -Me pregunta Avery cuando entro en la habitación, está solo, sentado en su cama mientras sostiene un cuaderno de cuero negro en la mano. Yo abro los ojos desmesuradamente y se lo arrebato de las manos, lo empujo hacia su cama y me posiciono sobre él. El cuaderno lo he dejado sobre la mesa de noche.

- _¿Qué nunca te han dicho que no debes husmear las cosas de los demás, Joseph?_ - Él no dice nada, está demasiado sorprendido por mi arrebato. Lo tomo de la barbilla y lo observo fijamente.

- _Q.._ -Aparta la vista y yo me río.- _Lo lamento, Tom, no fue mi intención tomar tus cosas no volverá a p-_

Me fastidia tanta lambisconería de su parte es por ello que coloco mis labios sobre los suyos para callarlo, él no opone resistencia de ningún tipo, todo lo contrario. Me toma de la nuca y me obliga a acercarme lo más posible a él, abre la boca para intensificar el beso mientras se mueve debajo de mi. Me rodea con sus brazos mientras yo suelto su boca para saltar a su cuello y morderlo. Avery se queja y mete su mano dentro de mi camisa para acariciar mi espalda, como sea, ya me he aburrido de él es por eso que luego de darle un beso que lo deja con una erección a medias me levanto, me arreglo la camisa y lo dejo echado en su cama. Tomo el el cuaderno nuevamente y salgo en dirección a los terrenos del colegio.

Me siento en el mismo árbol de siempre, con la espalda pegada en el tronco. Mis ojos observan cuidadosamente el cuero negro y brillante del cuaderno que sostengo en mis manos; recuerdo aquella vez en el despacho de Slughorn, cuando me habló de los Horcruxes y sonrío abiertamente ¿Quién diría que en cuestión de dos años ya habría logrado mi cometido? Porque aunque aquella asquerosa sangre sucia no hubiese muerto por mi mano, lo había hecho bajo mis ordenes y aquello era prácticamente lo mismo pues mi alma estaba dividida, fracturada y ennegrecida, el pedazo de mí que residía en ese cuaderno era la prueba contundente de ello. Cerré los ojos, con aquél cuaderno en mi mano, luego de haber transferido mi alma al diario -Doloroso proceso, por cierto.- algunas cosas habían cambiado; mis ojos marrones habían obtenido un color grisaseo y casi inhumano, puede antes fuesen penetrantes pero ahora poseían un salvajismo animal, las vidas humanas que antes poco me importaban ahora me resultaban más que patéticas ¿A qué se debía? No lo sé, pero estaba seguro de que si continuaba las cosas empeorarían mucho más.. Tal vez mi aspecto cambiase totalmente pero ¿Qué más daba si me hacían el ser más poderoso sobre la faz de la tierra? Aunque sabía que mi rostro me había ayudado a conseguir mucho de lo que ahora tenía, no me importaba.. Porque el poder lo es todo, te da respeto, un nombre.. Sí, eso es lo que necesito ahora, un nuevo nombre.. Sonrío malicioso para mis adentros y un grito ahogado me hace abrir los ojos.

- _Lo.._ -Es la amiga de Lunae, ha pensado que estaba dormido y ha intentado tocarme la cara. Puedo predecirlo porque ha retirado la mano de improvisto, yo frunzo el ceño y ella traga saliva. - _Lo.._

-_ No digas nada._ -Le contesto cortante y me levanto. Camino en dirección a mi sala común, recuerdo a Avery y maldigo a esa muchacha mentalmente; me ha terminado de joder el día.

- _Riddle, de verdad lo lamento._ -Me dice y yo frunzo aún más el ceño porque detesto que me llamen por mi apellido, aún así me detengo y me volteo a mirarla.

- _Ha sido una indiscreción de muy mal gusto, señorita. Le pido que en el futuro se abstenga de importunar a las personas con ese tipo de.._ -Pero no alcanzo a decir lo que pienso porque los ojos verdes de Lunae me lanzan una mirada reprobatoria desde detrás de su amiga. No puede escucharnos pero lo que ve no le gusta, es entonces cuando me percato de que estoy inclinado hacia su amiga y ella parece avergonzada por lo que sea que yo esté diciéndole.

- _¿Qué le haces a Autum?_ -Me recrimina mientras camina hacia mi. Yo me enderezo y esbozo una sonrisa de lado pero no digo nada.

- _No, Aerith, no es lo que.._ -Pero no la deja hablar, me saca la lengua y arrastra a su amiga lejos de mi. Yo finjo estar perplejo pero lo cierto es que su actitud se me hace patéticamente divertida aunque hay algo más, algo que me sigue causando molestia y no sé que es. Años más tarde seguiría preguntándome lo mismo ¿Y saben qué? Jamás dí con la jodida respuesta.

Vuelvo a mi sala común y al llegar me encuentro con Magnam recostado en un sillón leyendo una revista; al verlo enarco una ceja, él me sonríe y me muestra el contenido.. Se trata de una revista para adultos, claro, viniendo de Lestrange no me sorprende en lo absoluto. Me siento a su lado pues no tengo ganas de entrar en los dormitorios, Magnam me pasa una de sus revistas y yo la tomo encogiéndome de hombros.  
En la portada hay un grupo de mujeres que ríen mientras comienzan a desnudarse, yo enarco una ceja y miro de reojo a mi compañero de casa ¿De verdad le gustan este tipo de cosas? Él no me presta atención pues está bastante concentrado en su "lectura", me decido a abrir la revista y una castaña voluptuosa, en una pocisión que parece muy incomoda, me guiña un ojo. - _Prueba a pasar tu varita por.. Bueno, no tengo que explicarte todo, tío._ -Me dice Lestrange en voz alta en cuanto se percata de que unas "señoritas" pasan a su lado y lo miran con reprobación mientras se sientan cerca de los escritorios.

- _No debería juntarse con semejante.. Tipejo, Riddle._ -Me dice una de ellas y yo solo atino a sonreír a medias. Nunca he hablado con ella pero sé que es de las mayores, quizás ya esté en su último año.

-_ Ignórala. Es de esas que te invita a comer y jamás te sirve nada, ni un jodido bocado._ -Me espeta Magnam y yo me río. Decido ignorarlos a ambos y concentrarme en la revista. Frunzo los labios, hago girar mi varita con una mano y al cabo de un rato me decido a seguir el consejo de Lestrage, paso entonces la varita las tetas de la mujerzuela y ella emite un gemido que me deja perplejo. Magnam se ríe y todas las personas en la sala me dirigen una mirada sorprendida; maldito Lestrange.. En cuanto me percato la mujer de la revista ha abierto las piernas y ha comenzado a divertirse utilizando sus dedos. La veo solo un momento porque alguien me ha arrebatado la revista, es la chica de antes, la que peleaba con Magnam.

- _No pierdas tu tiempo con estas cosas, Tom._ -Me dice ella y arroja la revista a un lado. Sus amigas se ríen y yo finjo estar avergonzado pero lo cierto es que el hecho de que me tutee me ha molestado.-_ Como tu superior.. Estoy en el deber de "enseñarte" algunas cosas.._ -Dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en mis piernas y pasaba sus manos por mi cuello. Es una estúpida, eso es lo que pienso realmente pero debo mantener mi papel y quién sabe.. Ésto podría tornarse divertido.

- _No creo que.._ -Digo fingiendo estar nervioso pero ella se ríe y pasa una de sus piernas a un lado, como si intentase acorralarme en el sillón. Y eso es lo que hace. Su rostro está a escasos centímetros del mío pero yo no me muevo en lo absoluto; miro a Magnam y parece algo enojado "No ha sido mi intención robarte a tu puta, amigo" pienso son sorna.- _Eh.. Magnam.. -L_e pido ayuda, pero él se cruza de brazos y no hace nada. Bien, peor para ti.

- _Shh.. -_Coloca un dedo en mis labios y niega.- _Concéntrate solo en mí, lindo. -_Intenta utilizar un tono seductor, sus amigas vuelve a reír y yo aparto el rostro.

- _Lo siento señorita pero no tengo interés en.. -_Ella se acerca más a mi y pasa su lengua por mi cara - Desde mi barbilla hasta mi nariz.-, escucho vítores y un "éste debe ser imbécil" pero no es eso lo que me hace sonreír de medio lado. Avery está parado en la entrada de la sala común con los ojos abiertos como platos frunce los labios y está a punto de marcharse. Oh.. Mi día comienza a mejorar. Sonrío de medio lado pero se me escapa un quejido porque ella a mordido mi labio inferior.

- _Tommy.._ -Me susurra al oído mientras mueve sugestivamente sus caderas, haciendo de esa forma que choquen con las mías. Soy un hombre, después de todo, es cuestión de tiempo que esa parte de mí comience a reaccionar.- _Tommy.._ -Me llama para luego morder mi oreja, sin dejar de frotarse contra mi. Esta maldita iba a conseguir lo que quería ¿Pero qué era eso? Coloco una mano en su espalda, la hago temblar lo suficiente como para que ella vuelva a mirarme y me vea a los ojos. En cuanto sus ojos azules se fijan en los míos puedo acceder a sus pensamientos. Sé que quiere joder a Magnam a través de mi, que piensa emocionarme y luego darme un desplante público porque soy su mejor amigo y el "eslabón más débil del grupo". Yo me río por lo bajo y ella se detiene. Estiro mi mano y la coloco sobre su mejilla, la halo hacia mí y la beso de una forma que sé la dejará sin aliento, miro de reojo a Avery, está que echar chispas.

La mujer se separa un poco de mí, sus ojos están cerrados, su respiración es irregular. Ha colocado la mano en mi pecho mientras se muerde el labio inferior, parece contrariada y yo, yo disfruto de cada uno de sus gestos. Alza un poco la vista, parece confundida porque me creyó solo un "pardillo comelibros", si dijese que eso ha sido solo una pequeña muestra de lo que puedo hacerla sentir ¿Qué reacción tendría?. Vuelve a acercase a mi, pero algo es diferente, está temerosa y anhelante me lo pienso dos veces antes de volver a besarla de la misma forma, pero lo hago, ella suspira entre mis labios y se aferra a mi como si su vida dependiera de ello pero la aparto con gentileza. - ¡_Ah.. T-Tom!_ -Me llama pero yo la miro aburrido y me levanto. El diario se cae a un lado, lo invoco con la varita y me encamino al dormitorio. Me detengo en las escaleras para observar como media sala me mira incrédula ¿He dado la impresión de ser un bastardo de sangre fría? Mis disculpas, chicos.  
Coloco un pie en las escaleras pero mis ojos siguen clavados en mis compañeros de casa. Avery está enojado, Dillon sonríe abiertamente y me hace señas, Magnam mira la situación ahora más divertido "Llévatela al dormitorio" piensa y yo me río como respuesta, quizás eso sea lo más natural, extiendo una mano hacia ella que me mira con algo de rabia ¿He herido su orgullo? No importa, porque cuando ve mi mano extendida su expresión de confusión se me antoja adorable. - _¿No vienes?_ -Le digo con una sonrisa más que encantadora en los labios. Su rostro se ilumina, me sonríe de vuelta y me toma la mano. Escucho unas cuantas frases que no pueden estar guiadas por otra cosa que por la envidia mal disimulada, le guiño a Avery antes de que ella y yo nos perdamos escaleras arriba.

¿Acaso tengo que describir lo que sucedió en cuanto llegamos a los dormitorios? Dudo que sea necesario pero puedo asegurar que luego de correr a Dolohov y a Nott, ella vivió el momento más esplendido de su vida. Dudo enormemente que pueda llegar a olvidarlo y ella también pues estuvo jodiendome la existencia hasta el día en el que se graduó, pero claro, eso ya es adelantarnos a la historia..

Mi rutina diaria se mantuvo sin demasiadas diferencias, claro que ahora tenía más "mujeres despreciables" como cariñosamente las llama Avery -quién se niega a dirigirme la palabra luego de la escena de hace tres días- detrás de mi pero eso no hace que mis días sean diferentes ni interesantes. Estoy comenzando a aburrirme y eso no avecina nada nuevo, quizás acabe matando a alguien para el final del día y no sería mi culpa, claro que no, le atribuiría dicha muerte a cierta rubia estúpida que se niega a seguir la senda que he elegido para ella. Como sea, había sido una pésima semana, de principio a fin ¿Mi humor? Mejoraba y empeoraba con tanta frecuencia que hasta yo estaba jodidamente harto; pensé que las cosas no mejorarían en lo absoluto cuando..

- _Hm.. Riddle, tengo que hablar contigo._ -Me dice mientras me hala de la túnica. Avery bufa y se larga, está más molesto de lo que estaba antes pero a mi eso poco importa, luego me las arreglaré con él pues su actitud ha comenzado a cansarme; Nott mira a la chica divertido, lo mismo pasa con Rosier, Dolohov y Mulciber solo Lestrange me observa con seriedad.

-_ Oh, así que la señorita ha decidido dejar de pasar de mí. Te escucho._ -Le digo con una sonrisa en los labios. Ella mira hacia otro lado avergonzada.

- _A.. Aquí no.. -_Me dice sin soltar la capa de mi túnica, yo me encojo de hombros y luego de hacerle una seña a mis compañeros de casa la sigo por los corredores. Me guía hasta uno de los pasillos, uno bastante apartado, que en ese entonces no significaban nada para mí pero que en años posteriores sería crucial; de esos que mis pies encontrarían sin importar la oscuridad.. Nada. - _Hum.. Yo.. -_Comienza a balbucear en cuanto llegamos. Yo me cruzo de brazos y suspiro cansinamente.

- _No tengo todo el día, señorita Lunae._ -Le digo al tiempo que me recuesto del muro y la observo de reojo. Su cara se ha puesto roja, yo me río, hacía mucho que no lo veía.

- _Ah.. Sí.._ -Se remueve nerviosa y clava sus enormes ojos verdes en mí- _Hm.. Lamento lo de la última vez, Autum me ha explicado todo y.. Lo siento._

_- ¿Eso es todo? - _Le pregunto aburrido. Ella abre la boca pero no dice nada; simplemente se queda allí mirando sus pies como una idiota y nada más.

- _Yo.._ -Se mordió el labio inferior y sus mejillas volvieron a arder.- _Sigo sin comprenderle, Riddle pero.._ -Yo enarqué una ceja, fingiendo no entender a qué se refería, ella apartó la vista avergonzada.- _ Me ha dicho que no le gusto pero aún así siempre.. Siempre me busca con la mirada y.. Ah.. Yo.. No.. Quiero decirle que.. Si usted me lo permitiese yo.. ¿Se siente solo, Riddle? _- La miré perplejo pero ¿Qué mierdas dice? ¿Sentirme solo? Estoy a punto de estrellar su cara contra el muro pero no hago nada, me quedo allí, simplemente escuchando. Sin saber si echarme a reír o enojarme.- _Siempre está acompañado pero.. Jamás sonríe y.. Cuando lo hace.. No.. No es de verdad, usted.. Usted parece muy triste, triste y s-  
_

Me acerco rápidamente a ella, golpeando la pared con toda mi fuerza y dejando caer la intensidad de mi mirada sobre ella. Intenta retroceder inútilmente pues la he acorralado a la pared con una sola mano -_ ¿Terminaste? _-Le pregunto y ella me mira asustada, esta a punto de comenzar a llorar._  
_

- _Yo.. Lo.. Lo.._ -Sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, muerde su labio con fuerza pero yo no retrocedo.

- _Será mejor que vayas a tu sala común._ -Le indico con tono severo mientras aparto mi brazo de su cara, ella asiente con fuerza y sale corriendo. Su capa hondea mientras lo hace pero yo no me fijo en ello, no quiero ver sus alas blancas. La odio, detesto su idiotez y su maldita pureza, de verdad la odio.  
Un dolor punzante me indica que me he quebrado al menos tres dedos; maldita, maldita mocosa.. Me recuesto de la pared y respiro agitadamente ¿Solo? ¿Triste? ¡Y una mierda! Por un momento me olvido de mi mano y vuelvo a golpear la pared, perfecto, no es algo que me moleste demasiado teniendo en cuenta que he pasado por una separación de alma, no, no duele en lo absoluto pero estoy enojado, más que eso, estoy frustrado. Justo ahora la idea de una "fiesta" no suena nada mal..

* * *

Y ésto ha sido todo por ahora.. ¡Lamento la tardanza, chicas! ¿Qué les ha parecido? Tengo mucho sin escribir (creo) y me he apresurado porque las he dejado esperando demasiado tiempo.. Así que si he arruinado algo o no he llenado sus espectativas, me disculpo.  
Sí, las cosas con Aerith y Tom marchan demasiado tiempo y en éste capitulo no he adelantado casi nada ¡Pero he tocado varios puntos importantes que ta vez repercutan más adelante! Aprovecho para preguntarles ¿Cómo qué actor se imaginan a Tom?

Por último quiero darles la bienvenida a mis nuevas lectoras **SeñoritaHalliwell**, **LethydeMarvel** y **TwistedMindDevi** ¡Gracias por leer y aún más por tomarse la molestia de dejarme _**Reviews**_! Espero leerlas pronto y claro, un abrazo, para **JessyRiddle **quien ha seguido mi historia desde el inicio.

¡Espero actualizar pronto! Y ya saben si les gustó o si no les gustó.. ¡Díganmelo!

**_- See ya ~~_**


End file.
